


His Will Be Done

by EssayOfThoughts



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings of Joanna's about Tywin's anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Will Be Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tywinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tywinning/gifts).



She does not always  _know_ how to calm Tywin’s anger, but then again, she does not always  _try_. Tywin’s anger is to her a beautiful thing, cold and as well shaped as a blade, forged through years of boiling anger at his father, at the world, at so much else, that now, when it emerges, it is as well tempered and as well formed as Valyrian steel, and just as able to cut, and just as able to keep its razor sharp edge for year, after year, after year.

Those who betray Tywin eventually regret it. Be it because he kills them, or ruins their home, or their family, or their reputation, be it because he destroys them utterly, or be it because he chooses some unpayable price when he could have chosen a payable one, it is not always easy to attribute it back to the anger first drawn in that betrayal, and finally sheathed in satisfaction when it is done.

Joanna loves to watch it, just watch him plan a way to show his anger, plot and divine a way to let his will be done, occasionally offering some simple single comment to help advise, to direct an idea to where it could be most effectively used. When he realises the opportunity she shows him each time he does, this his smile is as gladly, gloriously feral as the lions that dance on their crests.

She loves him in his anger, just as much as when he is peaceful, just as much as when he is happy, because it is a true outpouring of feeling, and bright and honest and golden as what the workers pull up from their unending mines, as the gold he gifts to her.

But ultimately, of all his emotions, his anger leaves her in awe more often than his love, or lust, or lion-languid cheer, because it is so more often seen. Seen aimed at lesser lords, at bannermen, at  _the King_  for what he had tried to do to her. Joanna finds it easy to ignore the tightness of the burn-scars on her breast when his anger shines in his eyes and he holds her.

They joke sometimes, that all his smiles were hers, but they did not know, truly, that all his anger was hers, all his hopes were hers, all his dreams and desires were hers too, that so much - all even - might be attributed to her, if she asked if him just right. But she did not. She liked his smiles being hers, and she liked being one of the meagre few who got to see the true, full completion of his anger when he drove a plan or a decision to fruition, and watched his will be done.

**Author's Note:**

> This appeared in my head after seeing this picture ( http://joannalannister.tumblr.com/post/115168088881/likexsummerxrain-this-picture-consumed-my-soul ) from tumblr's joannalannister on my dash. May not be wholly canon, given I've not read the books, just read the wikia (for the books), watched the show, and read a LOT of meta.


End file.
